infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
John White
John White was originally an NSA agent but later transformed into a Conduit, taking up the title "the Beast," the most powerful Conduit to exist. Biography Working undercover John used to be a NSA agent, most notable for infiltrating the First Sons. He managed to establish contact with The First Sons fairly easy by telling them he was a carrier of the Conduit gene. After this, he was taken in for interrogation. The First Sons hurt him, but with John being a potential Conduit, they spared his life. John managed to established an undercover work with The First Sons, gathering intel and sending them to his supervisors. Helping him on the other side, was colleague Lucy Kuo and Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. John would soon get promoted, working directly for Kessler. During this time, he investigated a device designed by Dr. Wolfe, the Ray Sphere, designed to drain the neuro-electric energy from a crowd of people and transfer it to the nearest potential Conduit, but in the process creating a devastating Blast. Soon, John started to question his promotion suspecting Kessler might know he's with the NSA. During his undercover work, John was also introduced to Sasha, whom he was assigned to protect. Post Blast Kessler later decided to activate the Ray Sphere. John made an attempt to stop him, but was too late and the Ray Sphere gave Cole MacGrath his Electrokinetic and Electromagnetic abilities. Directly after The Blast John managed to get his hand on the Ray Sphere, which he later lost to the Dustmen. As Empire City was put under Quarantine, John began realizing his supervisors had abandoned him, yelling at them he needed immediate extraction. John later managed to contact Cole, concluding that Cole may be a potential ally to aid him in dismantling the Ray Sphere. The Ray Sphere and transformation As Cole's powers developed, John established contact with him. Convincing Cole to help him destroy the Ray Sphere, they became allies. John arranged to meet Cole at a private location, but this failed as Cole arrived along with an extraction team, and John fled the scene for his own safety. Cole, however, tracked John down again. Despite finding John for a second time, Cole was distracted, and John had fled again. After this, John established contact with Cole through phone calls instead. Cole questioned John about Moya Jones, who claimed to be his wife. However, John stated he never knew anyone called Moya, and that he despised the FBI. As they continued to work together John eventually attained the location of the Ray Sphere: Alden's Tower, and sent Cole and Zeke Dunbar to retrieve it. However, this failed and the Ray Sphere fell into possession of Kessler. Soon after Trish Dailey's death, John comforted Cole, and admitted to not risking his own life for Trish's. John sent Cole on several more errands, including apprehending Alden Tate. Eventually, John made contact with Cole to meet him directly as he had finally discovered the Ray Sphere's location again. Somewhere around this time John and Kuo made contact, whereas she wanted John to bring him to Wolfe, so they could test using the Blast Cores on him, possibly preparing him to face the Beast. John however, insisted he and Cole should go after the Ray Sphere, as he believed it could be the source of the Beast. Finally meeting Cole on a pier, the Ray Sphere was unprotected. He stated that he felt something pulsing in the Ray Sphere and trying to get out, saying it was unnatural. Cole agreed, and the latter ordered Cole to destroy it. Cole obliged, and broke it's protective casing. However, this rebounded, as instead of destroy it, it was activated, and John was pulled into the vortex, seemingly evaporated. However, John instead was slowly transforming into a Conduit of almost impossible strength himself. Attacking Empire City John was transformed into what everyone referred to as "the Beast". After he was reformed in Empire City through a vortex in Archer Square, he battled Cole, and though John was almost defeated the first time, he nearly killed Cole when fighting him at the pier. John later regenerated himself from the injuries Cole caused, and proceeded to lay waste to Empire City. In the process, he destroyed many other cities along the coast of America, eventually chasing Cole to New Marais. New Marais As John inevitably reached New Marais, Cole and Zeke tried to stop him by bombing him with a nuclear missile. John appeared to be defeated, but regenerated his body and shortly fled to a secluded location in the city. Subsequently he made contact with Cole again. Cole was surprised at discovering this. John told Cole he had died, for a while, but that he was later reborn with the power from the Ray Sphere, and that he could still feel the pain it caused him. He told Cole he would like to show him something, and then put his fingers on his forehead. John then suddenly disappeared. He had given Cole the ability to see The Plague, and told him telepathically to meet him at the plague ward. He told Cole the plague was spreading all over the East Coast, and that millions were infected, with billions of more to come, and that only they could stop it. John tells Cole to find a potential Conduit in the plague ward. As Cole finds her, John asks him to heal her. As John assumed, Cole couldn't. John appears out of nowhere, and tells Cole those people infected by The Plague are already dead, and that there's nothing he can do for them, but tells Cole that those with the Conduit gene are different. As John can awaken potential Conduits' powers, he can heal them. He also tells Cole, there is, however, a cost for this. He then summons fire from his hands, starting to awaken the Conduit's powers. Cole is knocked back just as he sees that John is the Beast. After awakening the Conduit's powers, John disappears again, telling Cole telepathically that the humanity is dead, asking Cole to help him save what he can. John later settles down in the swamps, where he kills most of the Corrupted. He also contacts Cole, telling him he expects his help, and that they once were friends and that he hope they still are. He tells Cole the only reason he attacked him back at Empire City was because he had just been reborn, and acted purely out of impulse - attacking the most threatful thing there was - Cole. The Beast and the Saint When Cole informed his allies of The Beast/John White's intentions, Kuo, John's former partner, agreed with John's plan to release Ray Sphere blasts around the world to activate potential Conduits, also curing them of the plague in the process. However, Cole, Nix, and Zeke firmly disagreed with this plan since it also meant that every human that wasn't lucky enough to be a Conduit would be killed. Kuo then fled to rejoin John. John, who heard of Cole's'' "betrayal", arrived at the town centre of New Marais and, together with Kuo, fought Cole and Nix. After a lenghty battle, in which Nix lost her life, both John and Kuo were soundly defeated, buying Cole enough time to fully charge the RFI. Moments before the RFI's activation, Kuo apologized to Cole, admiting she had been selfish and afraid. Cole forgave her and finally used the RFI, putting an end to both The Beast and The Plague once and for all. The Deal with the Devil John later convinces Cole to join him, should the player take the evil path. When Cole discussed this with his allies, Kuo agreed to assist John and Cole, however, Nix disagreed with this, and escaped with the RFI. John later confronts Cole and Kuo. He then informed Cole he would link his powers whilst they travelled across New Marais town centre, doing so in his Beast form. Later, Nix, with the RFI, appears and Cole leaves to fight her, whilst leaving Kuo to protect John. Eventually, John meets up with Cole again, looking at the corpses of Nix and Zeke, realizing too many innocent people will inevitably die. He tells Cole he's tired and no longer wishes to kill people. John believed that he should have died a long time ago, but he still believed in the plan and he therefore transfered his powers to Cole, thus making him the new Beast. It is assumed John died after the amount of strength he used to turn Cole into the new Beast. Powers and abilities After becoming a Conduit, John gained an incredible amount of power and was capable off using any power a conduit could possess and even many times stronger. He could also completely reform himself, even if his whole body has been teared apart, like after the Ray Sphere's Explosion where John reformed himself, atom by atom. John was also gifted with the power to make potential Conduits develop their powers. He is capable of destroying cities with his powers in a matter of days or hours, as he destroyed all of Empire City and several other cities along the coast. He also appears to use the power of Pyrokinesis frequently. He also has the ability to lift objects off the ground by manipulating gravity, drawing them into into a vortex created in the palm of his hands and destroy them. He possesses the ability to change between his human and Beast forms at will. He also possess an immeasurable amount of strength, as well as the power to fully regenerate himself. He is capable of amplifying the powers of other conduits, which he uses on Cole after all the power had been cut off from New Marais. He also has the ability to transfer his powers into another conduit, seen in the evil karma ending when he transfer his powers to Cole, however, this resulted in his death. He has also displayed the ability to "break" the powers of other conduits by supressing them or removing them entirely, as displayed during his initial fight with Cole. Appearance and personality John appears to be very decided, altrough his mental health is very unstable, as after much undercover work he grew extremely paranoid and protected his privacy at all costs. Before becoming a Conduit, John wanted to destroy the Ray Sphere, preventing it from being used by people for the wrong reasons. After gaining his powers, however, he began making Conduits himself, believing what he was doing was for the good, as only Conduits would survive the plague he assumed creating as many as possible would save humanity. Despite killing thousands, he did show remorse, even admitting to Cole he was tired and didn't want to kill anymore. He also showed great faith in Cole, when giving him the task to destroy the Ray Sphere, and later in New Marais, transplant his powers to Cole (Evil Karma) in order for him to continue the plan of creating new Conduits and save what was left of humanity. Trivia *In inFamous, John was voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voiced Virgil Hawkins, the star of the TV show Static Shock; who (coincidentally) had electric superpowers. He also voiced Dr. Ragland in the video game PROTOTYPE, a similar open-world superhero video game that drew comparisons with inFamous from video game journalists. *Hinted by the Dead Drops Dr. Wolfe left behind, it is heavily implied that Kessler knew that John was going to be The Beast. It is also alluded in John's own Dead Drops in the original ''Infamous. *The Beast shares many similar traits to Dr. Manhattan of the Watchmen series : **Both of them have god-like powers. **Both of them progressively lost their humanity when gaining their powers. **Both were torn apart and reformed molecule by molecule. **Both look similar in physical appearance. *John can be made in the inFAMOUS 2 UGC but he just acts like a normal civilian. Category:Characters Category:InFamous Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Conduits